


Learning to Get Along

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco are chained together in hopes that they stop fighting and it ends up going much farther than that.





	1. McGonagalls Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry was sitting in McGonagall’s office glaring at the ceiling. He was once again in trouble for fighting with Draco. It seemed like since they came back to school they’d been in here every other week, getting the same lecture. The war was over now, they needed to start getting along, they were acting like children…Harry had heard it all. She was pacing now and Harry could tell that whatever she was thinking wasn’t going to be good. Everything had been fine until Draco started throwing things at Harry, but then again Draco always started the fights. McGonagall stopped pacing and faced the boys.   
“Clearly you just can’t get it through your heads…I’m tired of breaking up fights, and frankly so are all the other teachers. It’s time for drastic measures. I’m not going to spend the entire school year chasing after you boys making sure you don’t kill each other.” She waved her wand and there was a cloud of smoke in between them. When the smoke cleared, Harry’s left wrist was chained to Draco’s right. It took a moment for this to process, and then both boys pulled their arms as if the chain would just break.   
“Professor, what is this?” Harry asked, looking up horrified.   
“Some time together will be good for both of you. I believe you will learn to get along if you just spend some time together.” Harry just stared at her open mouthed, unable to respond.   
“The holiday break is coming! What are we supposed to do?” Draco snapped. She gave him a stern look before answering.   
“Looks like you’re spending Christmas together.”   
“Professor, please, there has to be another way to--”  
“Sorry, Mr. Potter. The chain will come off when you both are truly getting along. There’s no faking it and there’s no other way to get it off, so don’t bother trying. And it won’t be one thing that breaks it…the chain requires consistency. You’ll get along if it kills me!” she said, opening the door of her office for them. Harry just stared at her, but Draco stormed out, yanking Harry along with him.   
“Ow! Stop that!” Harry snapped, pulling his arm roughly. Draco’s arm jerked and they stopped walking, glaring at each other. “God, you just had to throw the damn paper, didn’t you?”  
“Oh sure, it’s all my fault. It’s not like you retaliated or anything!” Draco shouted. Harry rolled his eyes and started towards his common room. “Where the hell are you taking me?” Draco asked, following as far as the chain would let him. It wasn’t much; the chain length was only a foot long.   
“I have to finish packing.” Harry said shortly. When they got near the Fat Lady Harry stopped, realizing what he was about to do. He was about to take Draco, his oldest enemy, into the Gryffindor common room. He looked down at the chain and tried pulling it again but of course nothing happened.   
“What’s the matter, Potter? Afraid I’ll see how lame you all really are?” Draco sneered. Harry shot him a dirty look before walking to the portrait, giving the password and stepping through the hole. Of course it was packed, every one hanging out one last time before the holidays. The room went dead when Harry walked in, every one noticing Draco. Harry didn’t look at anyone as he walked across the room, whispering starting to break out. He climbed up the stairs and Ron and Hermione immediately followed.   
“Uh, Harry, what’s going on?” Ron asked, sitting down on his bed.   
“Punishment,” Harry said, lifting his wrist.   
“For how long?” Hermione asked appalled.  
“Forever and ever!” Draco said sarcastically.   
“Until we can get along.” Harry said ignoring Draco. Ron whistled softly and Hermione sat down next to him. “I figure we’ll go to Grimmauld Place for break, and then see what happens after we come back.”  
“I’m sorry, but you don’t get to pick where we go.” Draco said.  
“Yes I do…I’m not going to your house and as far as I know you don’t have another place. I, on the other hand, have a perfectly empty house that no one is using. We’re going there.” Draco rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. Harry threw the few things he had left into his trunk and closed it. “Do you have all your stuff?”   
“I haven’t even started yet. We should probably go do that now.” Harry sighed, his eyes meeting Ron’s, who gave him a sympathetic look. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Harry along, leading the way out of the common room. Before they walked into the dungeons Draco stopped and turned to Harry. “Close your eyes so you don’t know where it is.”  
Harry laughed. “Yeah, because I’ve never been in there before.” Draco shot him a questioning look. “Second year, me and Ron Polyjuiced into Crabbe and Goyle trying to find out if you were the Slytherin heir.”  
“What the fuck?” Draco asked angrily. Harry just smiled smugly, loving how easy it was to annoy Draco. He shook his head and continued on, roughly tugging his wrist. The Slytherin’s also went quiet when they walked in, but something was different. Eyes found Harry, confused for a moment, then looked to Draco in anger. No one came up to the dormitory and it was empty while Draco packed.   
“What was that about?” Harry asked, pointing towards the door. Draco ignored him and continued throwing stuff into his trunk. “They all seem pretty pissed--”  
“Leave it alone.” Draco snapped. Harry stopped talking, studying Draco as he continued packing. He didn’t know what was going on, but it seemed every Slytherin was mad at him…even his usual friends didn’t talk to him. Harry forgot about it for now, pushing it away for another time. When Draco finally finished they headed downstairs, meeting Ron and Hermione by the doors.   
“We’re sitting with my friends on the train.” Harry said.   
Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, we’re not sitting with mine, are we?” Harry looked at him waiting for more but nothing came. He felt awkward but he didn’t really know why. This was going to be a very long train ride.


	2. Harry Spills

Harry stepped into Grimmauld Place with excitement, glad to be back here. Thanks to a lot of hard cleaning and help from his friends the place wasn’t so dark anymore. The best part was that Hermione had found a very strong spell to reverse the Permanent Sticking Charms, so Harry could take everything off the walls, including the portrait of Sirius’ mother. It was nice to walk in and not hear constant screaming. Their trunks landed with a thud at the bottom of the stairs.   
“You can sleep in--” Harry started, but then a terrible thought made him stop. He was about to tell Draco which room he could have, but then remembered the chain. They’d have to sleep in the same room.   
“How’re we going to do this?” Draco asked, his tone slightly amused.   
“You can sleep on the bed and hang your arm off and I’ll sleep on the floor.” Harry said. His voice was dripping with reluctance.   
“Couldn’t we just share the bed?” Draco asked, making Harry’s head snap up with surprise. “What? Your way just sounds uncomfortable…I think we can suck it up and deal with it for break.” Harry just stared at him. “Stop looking at me like that! You want to sleep on the floor, that’s fine!”   
“I…we can share.” Harry said. After a moment of awkward silence he bewitched the trunks to follow him up the stairs and he led the way to Sirius’ room. The bed was a little too big for one person, but certainly not big enough for two people. As the trunks dropped at the foot of the bed Harry pointed his wand at it and almost doubled its size. He caught movement in the corner of his eye; Draco was taking off his shirt. Harry was about to stop him when the shirt passed right through the chain. “Uh….” Was all that came out, and Draco looked over at Harry, then at the chain.   
“I didn’t even think about that.” he said. He tried pulling the chain and nothing happened. He slipped his sleeve on and when it was passing through the chain he pulled again, but like before nothing happened.   
“It’s not coming off…she probably just did that so we can change our clothes.” Harry said. Draco sighed and tossed his shirt onto his trunk, where his pants soon landed too. Harry followed suit and moved to the left side of the bed. Draco cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. The chain wasn’t long enough for Draco to walk around the bed. Harry leaned forward and extended his arm so Draco could walk around and get on the bed. Their tied hands were in the middle. Harry lay on his back and Draco coughed again. Harry looked over annoyed.   
“I sleep on my stomach.” Draco said.   
“So what?” Harry asked, wondering why Draco was sharing this. Draco just gave him a look and waited. Then Harry realized with him on his back, left arm in the middle, Draco couldn’t lie on his stomach unless he pulled Harry’s arm underneath him. “Well, can’t you just deal with it? There’s no way around the chain.”  
“No I can’t just deal with it! You can’t just suddenly change the way you sleep! Can’t you just flip around?”  
“No, I can’t. This is how I’m sleeping, you can figure it out. Good night.” Harry said, closing his eyes. He heard Draco sigh angrily, felt his arm being tugged, and then tackled by Draco’s body. “Hey! What the hell are you doing?” Harry said, trying to pull his arm out.   
“I figured it out.” Draco said simply.   
“Lay on your own arm!” Harry shouted.   
“No, that would be uncomfortable!” Draco shouted back.   
“Then let me put my arm on your back.”   
“No, my arm will be twisted funny.” Draco said. Harry closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. This arguing was not going to get them anywhere.  
“Fine…we both sleep on our backs tonight, tomorrow we’ll do our stomachs, and we’ll keep alternating like that so we both get what we want.” Harry said. He watched as Draco thought about this and waited for his argument. To his surprise none came.   
“Whatever.” He said, turning onto his back and landing hard on the mattress. His anger was radiating off his body, but Harry just closed his eyes and tried to ignore him. He willed sleep to come early, hoping that the first night would be the hardest and starting tomorrow things would get better. But like most nights sleep evaded him, and thoughts bounced around his head until who knows what time. He could hear Draco’s breathing, heard when he finally fell asleep. Harry opened his eyes and looked over at him. He smiled to himself as he thought about how peaceful Draco looked while he was sleeping…like his arrogant side just left for the night. His mouth hung slightly open as he took slow breaths. Harry looked back at the ceiling and closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts on Draco’s slow breathing, and before he knew it he was drifting off as well.   
He was awakened the next morning by an odd sensation in his arm. He couldn’t feel his arm, just some tingling where his arm should be. He looked over and groaned. Sometime in the night, whether by accident or not, Draco had turned onto his stomach and pulled Harry’s arm under him. Even worse, Draco’s free hand was draped over Harry’s stomach. Harry sat like that for a minute, his body flushing as he was becoming aware of their skin touching this way. Then, snapping back into his senses, he grabbed Draco’s hand and tossed it off his stomach, pulling with other arm roughly from underneath Draco. The pull dragged Draco’s arm back to the middle, and the turning of his body woke him up.   
“What’s going on?” Draco asked with a yawn.   
“You were pretty much sleeping on top of me!” Harry yelled.   
“Ugh, shut up, it’s so early. How are you even this awake?” Draco whined. Harry rolled his eyes and sat up. Without thinking he got up, but there wasn’t enough length for him to stand properly. He tipped back over onto the bed, his head grazing Draco’s stomach.   
“Damn it!” he shouted in frustration. It wasn’t even the first day and he was annoyed. How were they supposed to make it through the whole break? He sat up again and looked at Draco, waiting for him to get up as well. With and exaggerated sigh he sat up and stretched. He moved over to Harry’s side of the bed and they both stood up.   
“Where’s the bathroom?” Draco asked. Harry looked over at him before realizing he had to go too. He sighed and led the way out of the room and down the hall. “You’re going to have to come in there, unless you want me to piss on the floor.” Harry rolled his eyes and followed him in. Draco stood at the toilet and Harry turned his back, his arm pulled behind him. How had this break turned out so crazy? One minute he’s planning a fun break with his friends and the next he’s sharing a toilet with Draco. When they were both finished they changed and went to the kitchen. Harry’s arm was tugged back sharply as he continued to the refrigerator and Draco sat down at the table.   
“What are you doing?” Harry asked turning around.   
“I’m going to have breakfast.” Draco said.  
“Yeah, and it’s just going to magically pop up there on the table?” Harry asked sarcastically. Draco just looked at him. “There’s no house elf here, he’s at Hogwarts.”  
“So what do we do?” Draco asked. Harry gave him a weird look, wondering if he was being serious. When Draco simply stared back Harry realized that he was very serious.   
“We cook ourselves.” Harry said. Draco started to laugh but stopped when he saw the look on Harry’s face.   
“Well, you just use magic right?”  
“No, actually. I prefer doing it myself; it’s relaxing.” Harry said, pulling in the chain. Draco stood up slowly and followed Harry to the refrigerator. Harry opened it up and pulled out half dozen eggs and toast. “In that cupboard is a frying pan, can you pull it out?” Harry asked, reaching into the one above him for a bowl and two plates. Draco set the pan on the stove top and looked at Harry. Harry sighed and lit the burner. Draco was giving the stove a wary look and Harry laughed to himself as he went back to the eggs. He cracked them into the bowl and tossed the shells. “Here, beat these.” Harry passed him the bowl of eggs.   
“Excuse me?” Draco asked. Harry passed him the egg beater and Draco took it, looking at Harry still.   
“Really?” Harry asked. “Just whip the eggs around with the beater.”  
“Shut up, Potter! Not all of us had the life of a house elf!” Draco said. He whipped the eggs around violently and Harry put four slices of bread into the toaster. Harry reached out and took the bowl from Draco, pouring the eggs into the pan and ignored the comment. They sizzled away as he grabbed the spatula and scrambled them around. Draco just stood and watched. A few moments later Harry tipped them into the two plates. Harry was about to move them to the table when the toast popped out. Draco shouted and ducked down, shielding himself beside the counter. Harry started laughing, setting the plates on the counter so he wouldn’t drop them. “What the hell was that?” Draco shouted annoyed.   
Harry calmed himself down enough to answer. “You’ve never heard the toaster before?” Draco shot him an angry look and stood up, his face flushing with embarrassment at being scared by something so silly. Harry stopped laughing again as he watched Draco. “Sorry…I didn’t mean to laugh.”  
“Fuck you.” Draco said, not looking up. Harry sighed and put the toast in the plates, setting them down on the table.   
“I really didn’t mean to…it just happened.” Harry said again. Draco ignored him and sat down. Draco started eating and then stopped, looking at Harry’s hand. Every time he lifted the fork to his mouth, Harry’s hand moved up too. “It’s fine--”  
“No, it’s annoying.” Draco snapped. He grabbed the fork with his left hand and ate like that, slowly and awkwardly. Harry rolled his eyes and started eating. The silence was crushing and Harry couldn’t stand it.   
“So…you want to tell me what happened in your common room?” Harry asked. He knew Draco was already annoyed but they had to talk about something.   
“No.”  
“They all looked mad at you. What did you do?”  
“Drop it.” Draco said, finishing off his plate. Harry stared at him, his curiosity growing. He decided to leave it alone, for now anyways. He finished up his own breakfast and waved his wand, the clean plates soaring back to the cupboard. Harry looked around the room trying to think of something to do. He wished he was at Ron’s right now, knowing that after breakfast everyone would be outside playing Quidditch. A loud thump brought him back to reality and he saw Draco slumped over with his head on the table. They would both be miserable if they didn’t do something.   
“I think I have a chess game somewhere, if you want to play.” Harry said. After a moment Draco lifted his head and stood up. Harry took that as a yes and stood up as well, leading the way back upstairs. He kept his necessities in Sirius’ room where he slept, but for the most part he stores everything he owned in Regulus’ room. He opened a trunk and started rifling through. Behind him, Draco did the same. The chest Draco was looking through had the few things Harry had taken from the Dursley’s…mostly books he’d read from school before Hogwarts.   
“‘The Cupboard Under the Stairs’? What is this?” Draco asked. Harry turned and saw him holding his first Hogwarts letter.   
“Where did you find that?” Harry asked. He thought all the copies of that letter were destroyed.   
“It fell out of one of the books…why is it addressed to the cupboard under the stairs?” Draco asked again. Harry was too busy wondering who had hidden the letter away and he missed the question. “Hello?” Draco asked louder, pointing to the words. Harry stared at them for a moment and went back to the chest he was looking through.   
“That’s where I used to sleep.” Harry said.   
“Excuse me?” Draco asked.   
“What? Are you shocked that ‘the Boy Who Lived’ once slept in a cupboard?” Harry asked sarcastically.   
“Why did they make you sleep there?” Draco asked. Harry turned back and faced Draco.   
“You’ll get that story when you tell me why no Slytherin will talk to you.” Draco’s eyebrows creased with annoyance; he tossed the letter back into the chest with a shrug and closed the lid. Harry turned back to his search, his mouth twitching with a small grin. Draco’s curiosity was worse than Harry’s…it was only a matter of time before he broke. “Found it.”  
They headed back downstairs and set up at the kitchen table. “Want to make this interesting?” Draco asked. Harry raised his eyebrows, amused. “If I win, you tell me about the letter.”  
“And when you lose?” Harry asked. “You tell me about your hostile house?” Draco considered for a moment and then stuck out his hand. They shook hands and started the game. Harry had learned from the best player in Hogwarts, but 5 minutes in Harry was getting nervous. Draco could give Ron a run for his money. He slowed down, thinking about each move carefully.   
“Getting nervous, Potter?” Harry didn’t answer, just made his next move and waited. 4 moves later the game was over, Harry’s queen laying in shambles in the board. Draco leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, pulling Harry’s arm onto the table. “Well? Why were you sleeping in a cupboard?”  
Harry let out a long sigh. “The way your family feels about Muggles is how my family felt about wizards.”  
“Watch your mouth, Potter!”  
“What? Have I said anything that’s not true?” Draco simply glared at Harry. “They kept me because Dumbledore told them they had to…no one told them they had to be nice about it.” Harry looked down at the table. His miserable time at the Dursley’s was common knowledge amongst his friends; he didn’t know why telling the story now felt so weird.  
“Why didn’t you use your magic on them? Before we come to school it’s excused.”   
Harry laughed. “I found out I was a wizard when Hagrid was sent to make sure I wasn’t dead…my uncle thought if they didn’t tell me about magic, I wouldn’t have any.”  
“Hm…that explains a lot….” Draco mumbled. Harry shot him a dirty look but he didn’t say anything back. “Did you sleep in the cupboard every summer?”  
“No way. Once they saw the letter they got scared, someone knew where they were keeping me. The next day I was sleeping in Dudley’s extra room. My cousin.” Harry added when Draco looked confused.   
“Wait…your cousin had 2 rooms and you were sleeping in a cupboard?”  
Harry shrugged. “Life of a spoiled child…sounds like someone else I know.”   
“Fuck you! We would never have put you—anyone in a fucking cupboard!”  
“No, you would just kill them, right?” Draco pulled out his wand and shot a spell at Harry. Harry crashed backwards, feeling his wrist tug violently as the chain tightened. Seconds later there was another crash and Draco was laying face down on the ground.   
“Damn it!” he shouted, sitting up and pulling Harry’s arm roughly. Harry sat up and rubbed his chest where the spell had hit him.   
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Harry shouted. “Can’t you take a joke?”  
“Oh yeah, that’s hilarious, Potter.” Draco stood up and Harry followed, picking up his tipped-over chair. Harry could tell Draco wanted to storm out of the room, but as that was impossible he just kept shifting around.   
“I want to go to the library.” Harry announced.   
“Good for you.” Draco said. Harry squinted his eyes and turned, walking towards the door with such force that Draco was pulled hard, being half dragged behind Harry. “Hey!” he shouted, pulling his arm roughly back. Harry spun around and faced him breathing hard. “I don’t want to sit around in a library all day.”  
“Too bad…there’s nothing else to do around here and we’re not going out like this!” Harry said, shaking the chain. “I’m sure you can find something in there to keep yourself busy.” After a moment of glaring Draco sighed and followed Harry up the stairs. Harry wasn’t much of a reader but all of these books had belonged to Sirius and he liked spending time in here, looking through them in hopes of learning more about his godfather. He sank down into the armchair and grabbed the top book in his stack. Draco cleared his throat and Harry looked up.   
“Where am I supposed to sit?” Draco asked. Harry glanced down at the floor, back at Draco and then went back to his book. With a loud, angry sigh Draco sat down, pulling his arm hard so that Harry’s hung off the chair. Harry almost pulled it back when he thought about what he’d feel like having to sit on the floor. Fighting the uneasy feeling in his stomach he left his arm hanging off the chair.


	3. Christams Day

The next morning Harry woke up on his side, facing Draco with his arm pulled to the middle of the bed. Harry watched Draco sleep for a moment, one of the few times his eye brows weren’t creased, his mouth relaxed instead of in a scowl. The corner of Harry’s mouth twitched up and he shook his head. He sat up quickly remembering that it was Christmas morning and he admired the small stack on his side of the bed. He glanced over Draco to his side but didn’t see anything there. He quietly pulled his trunk over and fished through it until he found the Galleons Hermione had made for the D.A. Tapping the coin a few times he sent Ron a quick message. Ignoring Ron’s remark back he began opening his presents. Hermione had gotten him a new set of chessmen, Ron a wand polishing kit, Hagrid had sent his fudge, and Mrs. Weasley had sent her usual sweater with varies treats. He was about to lay back down when there was tap at the window. That was fast. Harry thought to himself, waving his wand so the owl could fly in with the package. Dropping it in Harry’s lap, it zoomed around the room once and left. The note on the front was addressed to Harry so he pulled it off and read:  
You’re a sweet boy. You should both come over for dinner tonight…I just can’t handle thinking of you guys alone. – love, Molly.   
Harry had just finished the note when Draco stirred next to him. Crumpling the note ad tossing it aside, he held the package out of sight. Suddenly he was very nervous and second guessing his idea. Draco finally sat up and looked over at Harry.   
“What are you doing? Watching me sleep?” Draco asked, lifting his arms high for a stretch.   
“Happy Christmas to you too.” Harry said annoyed. Now he really was second guessing his gift. Draco stopped stretching and looked over surprised, as if he had forgotten all about it. He looked over to his side of the bed and Harry saw something flash across his face, but in the same moment it was gone. Slowly he produced the package from Mrs. Weasley. “Here you go.” Harry said, holding it out.   
Draco stared at the package and made no move to grab it. “What the hell is that?” Harry didn’t say anything, just continued holding it out. Draco finally grabbed it and looked at it in his lap.   
“It’s not going to unwrap itself.” Harry said. The more minutes that passed the more foolish Harry felt. With his jaw set tight Draco unwrapped the present. Letting the paper fall away he held up a dark green sweater with a silver D stitched into the front. Suddenly Harry was very aware of his own sweater as he watched Draco. He braced himself for the snide remarks, but to his great surprise Draco slipped it over his head. He looked over at Harry, his jaw twitching as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t. Harry could see it in his eyes though, and that uneasy feeling clawed at him again. Why hadn’t a single person sent him a present? Harry knew better than to ask on Christmas. Sparing Draco an awkward thank you, Harry got up from the bed, waiting for Draco to do the same. “They’ve invited us over for dinner and we’re going to go.” Draco simply shrugged. “Really? You’re not going to try and make me go to your parent’s house?”   
“I don’t even want to go there, why would I make you go?” Draco snapped. Harry blinked several times trying to process that.   
“Why not?” Harry asked. Draco shot him a look that said he clearly didn’t want to talk about it. Harry rolled his eyes and got dressed. He knew dinner wasn’t going to be until later that night but he wanted to get to Ron’s as soon as possible. He needed some company other than Draco. “Are you ready?”  
“When do they have dinner, noon?” Draco asked annoyed.   
“What are we going to do here? We might as well go hang out since we’re going to be there anyways.” Harry said. Mumbling under his breath the whole time, Draco got dressed and followed Harry down stairs. After putting his coat on Harry held out his hand. Draco rolled his eyes dramatically and took it, barley getting a good hold before Harry spun. When they appeared in the Weasley yard Draco stumbled, the chain the only things stopping him from tumbling over. He was about to say something to Harry but Harry stormed towards the door, silencing Malfoy with a tug. The door opened before he could knock and Mrs. Weasley hugged him tight, pulling them both into the house.   
“Everyone is up in Ron’s room, go ahead up.” Mrs. Weasley said. Harry thanked her and led the way upstairs. He could feel Draco’s eyes taking everything in, but thankfully he didn’t say anything. The last thing Harry needed was Malfoy causing trouble on Christmas, but he must have some sense in him. Harry knocked on the door of Ron’s room and walked in. The room got dead silent as they noticed Malfoy in a Weasley sweater.   
“What’s wrong with you--” Draco started but Harry punched him in the arm and he stopped. They walked farther into the room and Harry dropped onto the ground, Draco following after a moment. The silence stretched on; mumbling an excuse Ginny got up and left, followed by George. Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. Every one ignored it.   
“How long until this thing comes off?” Ron asked glancing at the chain.   
“I told you, we have to get along before it can come off.”  
“You’ve been fighting the whole time?” Hermione asked.   
“Well, not the whole time. McGonagall said it has to be consistent, which it definitely hasn’t been.” Harry said.   
“What have you guys been doing?” Ron asked.   
“Reading.” Draco sneered. Harry shot him a look.   
“I’ve been looking through some of Sirius’ old books. We played chess once…there’s not much to do.” Harry said.   
“Yeah, and I kicked your ass in the only thing we can do.” Draco said. “Did an ape teach you how to play?” Harry was about to answer back when Ron interrupted.   
“Excuse me, but he learned from me!”  
“Well, that explains a lot.” Draco said. Harry looked at Hermione exasperated. Draco didn’t even try to get along. Instead of answering Ron stood up and searched his closet, pulling out an old chessboard. The paint was chipped and the chessmen were missing chunks from years of battle. Draco smirked as Ron set the board before him and sat down on the other side. “This should be good.” Ron made his first move and they were off. Harry discussed some of the books he’d been reading with Hermione while they played. Harry glanced over at the game and saw that Ron was in trouble…this was going to be an awkward dinner if Ron lost. Harry went back to his conversation with Hermione but a few moments later the game was over.   
“Ha! What do you have to say now?” Ron gloated, a wide grin on his face. Draco glared back but didn’t say anything. “You had no chance at all!”   
“All right, Ron, we got it.” Hermione said, giving him a look. Just then Mrs. Weasley knocked, telling them all to go down and help her set up for dinner. Still grinning Ron lead the way down, Hermione following behind him.   
“What was that?” Harry asked Draco when they were alone. Draco just looked over. “I saw the game and you were clearly winning. What happened?”  
“Wrong move, that’s all.” Draco said. Harry squinted his eyes, the corner of his mouth raised slightly. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“You let him win, didn’t you?”  
“What? Don’t be an idiot, Potter! Why would I do that?”  
“I don’t know…why did you?”  
“I didn’t let him win!” Draco said loudly. Harry just grinned at him. “Fuck you, Potter.” Draco stormed out of the room pulling Harry behind him. Downstairs they tried to help but the chain was making it difficult, so Mrs. Weasley excused them from helping. Harry had prepared for an awkward dinner, but to his surprise just the opposite happened. Draco remained quiet, but everyone else was talking and laughing, silverware moving constantly as they told animated stories. The end of the night came all too quickly, and after taking extra helpings for the house and promising not to be strangers, they left the Weasley’s. As they got ready for bed Harry could feel Draco watching him.   
“What?” Harry asked finally.  
“Why did they do that?” Draco asked.   
“Do what?”  
“Everything…the sweater, dinner….My family has caused them grief since before we knew each other, I don’t get it.” Draco said. Harry watched him for a moment, taken aback by the statement. It was strange to think Draco could feel anything other than smugness.   
Harry shrugged. “They’re good people, besides, it’s not like they had a choice.” Harry lifted his chained arm. Draco looked down at the chain and shook his wrist. Harry felt like saying something else but he didn’t know what, so instead he shifted his weight awkwardly.   
“Stomachs tonight, don’t forget.” Draco said suddenly. Harry was confused for a moment until he realized Draco was talking about sleeping. Harry sighed and climbed onto the bed. He laid on his stomach facing the middle of the bed, but when Draco turned his head the same way Harry awkwardly lifted it and turned the other way. Sharing a bed with Malfoy was strange enough without them gazing at each other while they tried to sleep. Of course this was no better; Harry could feel Draco’s eyes boring holes into his head. There was no way he was going to sleep like this, and he definitely couldn’t leave the room. Harry sighed, wondering how long it took Draco to fall asleep.


	4. Draco's 2nd Present

Harry woke up the next morning to light flooding his eyes. If the sun was coming through the window it must be well after noon. He opened his eyes and rolled away from the light, but he rolled the wrong way and was lying on the chain. “Shit,” he said, turning back to the light and onto his other side. Draco was propped up on the headboard looking through a book.   
“It’s about time, I’m starving.” Draco said, closing the book. Harry yawned and sat up.   
“What time is it?”  
“2 I think, around there anyways.” Draco said. Harry must have fallen asleep later than he thought. “Come on, make some breakfast.” Harry shot him a dirty look. “Please?” Harry rolled his eyes and got dressed, wondering how Draco had done so earlier without waking him up. In the kitchen, Harry pulled out the last half dozen eggs and the bread. “What do we do when we run out of eggs?”  
“I guess we’ll have to go shopping.”  
“Like this?” Draco asked, lifting his chained arm.   
“I don’t know, maybe Hermione can bring us some stuff.” Harry cracked the first egg and then stopped. “You know what, it’s your turn.” He pushed the bowl towards Draco and handed him an egg. Draco looked at the egg and then at Harry. “Go on…I’m not going to be cooking for you all of break.”  
“Are you serious?” Draco asked. Harry just shrugged and crossed his arms. “I don’t know how to do this!”  
“Are you telling me you can’t crack a few eggs?” Harry sneered. Draco’s eyebrows came together in anger.   
“Damn it….” Draco pulled the bowl in front of him. He hit the egg on the counter but it was too hard; the egg broke and spewed everywhere. Harry stifled a laugh. Draco threw him a dirty look and cleaned the mess up with his wand. Then a smug look crossed his face and before Harry could stop him Draco waved his wand. Within minutes 2 plates of hot breakfast were touching down on the table. “When you cook, you can do it your way.” Draco said with a lopsided grin.   
“Really? You couldn’t go without magic once?” Harry asked. Draco merely shrugged and started eating. Before Harry could start his own breakfast there was a knock at the door. “Who’s that?”   
“Let me look through the door real quick, Potter.” Draco said sarcastically. Harry shot him a look and walked to the door, Draco dropping his fork with the jerk of the chain. Harry pulled the door open and saw Pansy huddled in the wind. Harry stepped aside so she could come in. “What are you doing here?” Draco asked.   
“We need to talk…alone.” She said, eyeing Harry up and down. Harry just raised his eyebrows. Draco didn’t say anything either, just raised his chained hand. She shot Harry a look again and turned her back to him. “You have to come back home.”  
“Why?” Draco asked. Harry looked at them confused. He thought the reason Draco couldn’t come home was pretty obvious.   
“I…we all miss you.” she said.   
“Bullshit…no one’s talked to me in months.” Draco spat. Despite the situation Harry felt a stab of excitement. Pansy shifted uncomfortably. “What’s changed now?”  
“Look, we know why you did it, ok?” Pansy said, glancing at Harry.   
“No, you don’t. Nobody knows and that’s the problem. I think you should go.” Pansy tried to protest but Draco pushed her through the door and shut it on her face. She pounded on it but Draco walked away, pulling Harry with him. Draco walked into the family tree room, pacing back and forth.   
“So….” Harry said. There was no getting out of it this time. Draco shot him a look and didn’t say anything. “Come on! You have to tell me now. What the hell is going on?” Draco continued to pace, ignoring the question. “Malfoy, what did you do?”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“Draco.” Harry pulled his arm so Draco turned violently, stopping him in his tracks. Draco met Harry’s gaze, surprised by the use of his first name. For a moment Harry was sure Draco was going to tell him, but the moment passed just as quickly.   
“Leave. It. Alone.” Draco tried to leave the room but forgot about the chain. He shouted in anger and pulled hard. Unprepared, Harry stumbled forward and fell. “Harry….” Harry stood up and straightened his clothes. Without saying a word, he walked out of the room, but before Draco could come out he waved his wand, slicing a C shaped hole into the door and slamming it shut, the chain sitting right in the whole. Harry sank down onto the ground, leaning against the wall. A few moments later the chain evened out, suggesting Draco had done the same. This was as close as they were going to get to alone time. Harry wished he could go grab a book or something.   
He didn’t know what McGonagall was thinking putting them in this situation. This plan was never going to work. His stomach growled and he thought of his plate of breakfast growing colder by the second.   
“We can go finish eating….” Draco said through the door. Harry looked at the closed door for a moment. “Or we can bring it back here if you want.” Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could sense Draco sitting still, waiting for the answer. Harry stood up and opened the door; he turned away and walked to the kitchen. Harry pointed his wand at his plate, reheating the food. They ate in silence, their silverware the only sound in the room. Draco was shifting around a lot, as if wanting to say something but not wanting too at the same time. All their arguing never affected either of them, maybe because they subconsciously knew it’s just what they did. Now that one of them was actually angry, it seemed to have changed everything. “I’m sorry.” Harry choked in disbelief. Did he really just hear that?  
“So you’re finally going to tell me?”   
“No! That’s not what I’m apologizing for! I’m sorry I threw you to the ground.” Draco said annoyed.   
Harry shook his head. “Are you kidding me? You’ve done much worse than that before!” Draco just shrugged. “You know what? I’m done. I don’t care why no one is talking to you anymore. I can’t wait to get this stupid chain off so I can get away from you…God, I bet everyone just got sick of your stupid attitude. No wonder you don’t have friends anymore.”  
“Shut up, Potter!”  
“Oh, we’re back to last names now? Ok good, because that was getting weird. I’m surprised your parents can put up with you, but then they’re the same as you aren’t they?”  
“SHUT UP!” Draco yelled. He pointed his wand at Harry, breathing heavy.   
“Oh how shocking.” Harry sneered. Draco was gripping the wand so tight his knuckles were white. He was hesitating but Harry didn’t care. “Go ahead, that’s what you always resort to anyways.” Draco shouted in rage and a spell flew from his wand, hitting Harry square in the chest. The chair tipped backwards and Harry fell with it, pulling Draco with him. Again. Harry stood up and without waiting for Draco to do the same he spun, Disapperating from the kitchen. Harry landed roughly in Ron’s bedroom, who shouted and fell off the bed. Draco crashed down onto the floor.   
“Harry, what is going on?” Ron asked standing up.   
“I can’t do this, Ron. I’m going to kill him!” Harry shouted.   
“Ok, just calm down!” Ron said. Draco had gotten off the floor and was glaring at Harry.   
“I almost splinched, you ass! What is wrong with you?” he shouted. Ron stepped between them, holding his hands out. Draco shoved his hand away and swung at Harry, who ducked out of the way. The chain was making it impossible for them to fight properly.   
“You want to be stuck together forever?” Ron yelled, causing both boys to freeze. “Look, Hermione read up on this and McGonagall wasn’t lying. There is no way to get this chain off other than getting along. Nothing. Not even some kind of crazy dark magic.” Harry groaned, sinking onto the bed. He hoped if they could make it through break and fake it well enough McGonagall would take the chain off. “Uh…what happened anyways?” Harry looked over at Draco shaking his head. He didn’t even know how to explain it. “I’m sure it’s just the same old stuff. My mom is making lunch if you guys want to stay.”  
“We just had breakfast.” Draco said.   
“Just now?” Ron asked confused, looking at the time. No one answered the question and Ron just shrugged. “I’ll be right back.”   
“Why did you wake up so late?” Draco asked when Ron left the room. Harry just looked at him. “Why do you go to bed and then stay up all night?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I noticed it both nights…we went to bed and you just stay awake for a long time. I was just wondering why.” Harry blinked several times. They had just nearly killed each other…where was this coming from?  
“I don’t know…I think a lot at night, I always have.” Harry answered slowly. Draco watched him for a moment and then looked away, his eyes moving around Ron’s room. Harry was still confused when Ron came back with a plate full of sandwiches.   
“She knows you’re here so…” he lifted the plate to show them. “I’m glad no one is dead.” Harry nodded. Ron looked between the both of them and sat down next to Harry. “Is everything good now?”   
Harry shrugged. “I don’t know…I think so.” Ron raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Yeah, I know.” Harry said, fully understanding his confusion. They ended up staying the rest of the day, even having dinner there again. Hermione wondered what had brought them back but Ron and Harry gave her a look and she didn’t bring it up again. Ron could tell her later if he wanted to. After thanking Mrs. Weasley and taking even more food with them they left. They Apperated into the kitchen and Harry put the food in the fridge.   
“We should probably start clearing that out.” Draco said. Harry nodded as he closed the fridge. “Let me guess, off to bed for some thinking?”  
“Please don’t start, ok? I think we’ve had enough for today.” Harry said. Draco merely shrugged. They went up to bed and lay down like the first night, both on their backs. Harry turned onto his side with his arm on his side, wrist hanging off behind him.  
“Come on, that can’t be comfortable at all.” Draco said. Harry ignored him; Draco sighed and didn’t say anything else. The minutes stretched on, Harry more aware of his breathing than ever now that he knew Draco was listening to see when he fell asleep. He focused on taking slow deep breaths so it would sound like he had already fallen asleep. Draco moved slightly and Harry stayed perfectly still. He closed his eyes even though he knew Draco couldn’t see him. “Harry?” Draco whispered. “Are you awake?” he asked a little louder. Harry’s instinct was to hold his breath but he forced himself to keep breathing slowly. He heard the chain making noise, pulling his arm closer to Draco.   
Suddenly the chain was making more noise, almost a steady rhythm. Harry was about to turn around to see what was going on when he heard Draco moan. Harry’s eyes widened as he realized what Draco was doing. God, right next to me!? Harry thought, turning his head. Sure enough Draco was stroking himself. Harry wanted to say something but nothing came out…what could he say anyways? And how could they face each other if Draco knew that Harry knew? Draco shifted upwards before Harry could prepare for it and his hand brushed up against Draco’s cock. Harry’s fingers curled away instinctively but Draco gasped, letting out a loud moan. Harry looked up at his face, eyes shut tight in pleasure. Had he liked that? Harry slowly stretched his fingers out and grazed the head again. Draco moaned again, moving his hand out of the way.   
Harry couldn’t believe what he was doing, but slowly he wrapped his fingers around Draco’s cock and started moving his hand up and down. Draco threw his head back and bit his bottom lip. Harry propped himself up on his elbow and started moving his hand faster, feeling a tightness in his own bottoms. Harry started twisting his hand, knowing that felt good when he did it to himself. It worked the same here; Draco squeezed the bed and arched his back. “Your mouth, use your mouth.” He breathed. Harry looked up at him, swallowing hard. Draco opened his eyes and met Harry’s gaze. “Do it.” he whispered. Harry looked back down at the cock and leaned forward. Taking a deep breath he lowered his head, licking the tip. “Fuck!” Draco said. Harry wrapped his lips around the head, slowly moving down to the base. He set a slow rhythm, moving his body over Draco’s legs and his tongue swirling along the underside. Draco’s hand laced through Harry’s hair and pushed his head down, making him gag as he reached the base. Harry’s hands pushed up as he tried to get away but Draco held him there for a moment before letting him rise up.   
Harry was breathing hard but he didn’t stop. After catching his breath he started sucking again, his cheeks hollowing as he moved up and down. Draco’s hand remained on Harry’s head, his moans blending with Harry’s throaty grunts. Harry held onto Draco’s hips for support, his fingers squeezing into the skin. Draco’s hips were now thrusting upwards, matching Harry’s rhythm. Harry started taking long pulls, feeling the slight swell and knowing Draco was close. He went to pull away but Draco held him firm, not letting his head rise past the head. “Oh, God….Fuck!” Draco shouted, slightly panicked. A moment later come was pouring into Harry’s mouth. He swallowed instinctively, but with the cock still in his mouth he choked slightly; he felt a line of come drip down his chin. Draco’s body was jerking underneath him, his hips shaking as the orgasm flowed through him. Finally Draco’s hand slipped from Harry’s hair; Harry slowly lifted his head and wiped his chin with his arm. Draco was breathing heavy, his eyes still closed. Harry lay back down, turning away from Draco. Different feelings were washing over Harry—pleasure, shame, confusion—and he couldn’t face Draco right now. Or ever for that matter. Harry closed his eyes fearing what tomorrow was going to be like.


	5. Draco Spills

When Harry woke up the next morning it took him several seconds to remember what had happened last night. He squeezed his eyes shut as heat flooded his cheeks. Knowing he had to get it over with, he turned slowly towards Draco’s side of the bed. Draco, however, was not there. Harry was confused for a moment and then everything started clicking together. He looked down at his wrist and the chain was gone. Scrambling out of bed, Harry dressed quickly, running down the stairs. When had the chain come off? Had Draco left in the middle of the night? What was going to happen about what Harry did last night? Questions bounced around Harry’s head and he shook it, trying to clear his mind. He burst into the kitchen and Draco spun around, a look of surprise on his face. Harry stared at him trying to catch his breath.   
“I made breakfast.” Draco said. He sat down at the table and started eating. Harry stared at him in disbelief.   
“Uh…what happened?” Harry asked.   
“I thought that was pretty obvious.” Draco said, his crooked smile making Harry’s face burn. “I didn’t know you were going to be so good at it.”  
“Fuck you.” Harry said.   
“Hm…you’d like to, wouldn’t you?” Harry’s head snapped up and Draco was grinning. “What made you do it?”  
Harry shook his head, the memory making his cheeks flush. “I don’t know…why the hell were you wanking right next to me?” Draco just shrugged. “Is that what broke the chain?”  
“I don’t see what else could have done it.” Draco said. “We were definitely getting along just fine.” Harry rolled his eyes. Draco’s jokes were surprisingly making this less awkward.   
“So what are you going to do now?” Harry asked. Nerves gripped his stomach as he waited for an answer.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Are you going to leave? I assumed you were staying here because of the chain.” Harry said slowly.   
“And you don’t think there’s any other reason I should stay?” Draco asked, his voice quiet. Harry stared at him, speechless by the fact that they seem to be thinking the same thing. “When the snatchers brought you to the Manor and I didn’t rat you out, it was the ultimate betrayal. My only chance at redemption was getting you at the castle but we know how that worked out.” It took Harry a moment to realize this was the reason no one was talking to him.   
“But…I was trying to save everyone…he was going to be hurting Slytherins too! For crying out loud your mum is the one that lied about me being dead!”  
“She hasn’t told anyone that…they’re so used to you surviving no one thought anything of it. I threatened her with telling everyone but….” Draco trailed off. “It doesn’t help that a week before that she found out that…,” he paused, trying to find the right words. “Well, she found out I was gay.” Harry’s mouth dropped open before he could stop it. “Come on! You’re surprised? After last night?”  
“I…well, I guess not. I just didn’t expect to hear it out loud like that. But what do those 2 things have to do with each other?”  
“Look at it from her point of view…what’s it look like to you?” Draco raised his eyebrows and waited. After a moment, it hit Harry; knowing Draco was gay, she must have misread his helping Harry as a sign of liking him. “Yeah.” Draco said when he saw the understanding look on Harry’s face. “   
“But that’s ridiculus!” Harry said. “I mean, before last night….” His voice trailed off at the look Draco was giving him. “Um…was she right?” Draco looked down at the floor. “Since when?”  
“6th year…when you were following me around all the time. Hell, thinking of you stopped me from killing Dumbledore.” Draco looked back up at Harry. Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I didn’t know you felt the same until last night, or I would have said something sooner.” Harry’s mind was spinning…thinking back, no one understood Harry’s obsession with Draco, but now it made so much more sense.   
“Why did we fight so much?” Harry asked.   
Draco shrugged. “I don’t know…sexual tension?” They both laughed, for probably the first time since the toast incident. When they finally stopped their eyes met, the atmosphere suddenly serious again. Harry held Draco’s gaze, his green eyes locked on the cool grey. “Do you want to ease that?” Draco whispered. Harry could only stare back and he hoped the message was clear in his eyes. Draco stood up and walked closer to Harry, placing his hands on the back of the chair for support. His face was so close to Harry’s that Harry could feel his warm breath. After what happened last night, something as normal as a kiss felt strange. Harry lifted his body slightly and pressed his lips to Draco’s. Their mouths opened at the same time, tongues sliding together as the kiss deepened. Harry reached up and grabbed Draco’s shirt in his fists. Draco moaned and pulled Harry up from the chair, his arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close.   
“Where are we going?” Harry asked.   
Draco grinned. “What’s wrong with right here?”  
“In the kitchen?” Harry asked surprised. Draco nodded and pressed his lips to Harry’s neck, moving slowly down to the nape. His fingers curled into Harry’s shirt, pulling upwards. Harry watched as Draco’s eyes moved across his chest and down his abs, then back up to his flushed face. Draco pushed him back against the table and, after taking off his own shirt, knelt down in front of Harry. Harry gripped the edge of the table nervously as Draco unbuttoned his pants. With one swift motion his pants and boxers were around his ankles, Draco’s hand massaging Harry’s balls. Harry’s head fell back as a moan escaped his throat. Draco nipped at the skin at the base of Harry’s cock, sliding his tongue up to the head. Harry looked down and Draco met his gaze for one moment before taking the cock into his mouth. Harry expected a slow start but Draco moved with experience.   
He went all the way to the base, pausing for a second before moving back, his tongue cupping the underside. He did this several times, his hands resting up on Harry’s hips. Every time Draco moved back Harry moved his hips forward, desperate to stay in the warmth of Draco’s mouth. Draco’s lips twitched in a smile and he moved faster, his head bobbing back and forth, much less awkwardly than Harry had done the night before. Harry placed both hands on Draco’s head, moaning loudly. “Draco, I’m…almost….” He breathed and he felt Draco nod. With a couple long pulls, Draco slowly pulled the cock from his mouth, releasing a grunt of disappointment from Harry. Draco stood and kissed Harry hard.   
“Get up on the table.” He whispered against Harry’s lips. Harry nodded and after sitting up on the table Draco kissed him again, his hands fumbling around his own pants button.   
“Having some trouble?” Harry asked grinning. Draco shot him a look just as the button finally gave; he dropped them with his boxers, stepping out of them and kicking them aside. He bent forward, his lips almost touching Harry’s cock again.   
“Don’t finish just yet.” He whispered. Harry nodded, but he wasn’t sure how long he could keep that promise. The build-up pressure was getting uncomfortable. Draco kissed the head lightly, making a trail down to the base and back up. Harry’s breath quickened as he became even harder.   
“Draco, please!” he begged. Draco stood back up and grabbing Harry’s hips he pulled him off the table. He kissed him once more then turned him around and bent him over the table. His hands rubbed Harry’s back, up the toned muscles to his shoulders and back down. Draco knelt back down, his hands rubbing Harry’s ass before spreading it open. “Draco?” Harry looked back but he couldn’t see anything. “Arrgh,” he grunted suddenly, feeling Draco’s lips on his entrance. “Fuck!” Draco was licking the entrance, causing Harry’s cock to swell even more. Slowly Draco’s tongue entered Harry, flicking in and out. Harry’s hands balled into fists, his legs starting to shake. Draco stood again, his thumb rubbing the spot his tongue just left.   
“Ready?” Draco whispered, but Harry could only nod vigorously. Draco slowly stuck his finger in, twisting it as he moved it back and forth. He added a second finger, causing Harry to arch back. Leaving his fingers inside he spread them apart, forcing the tight muscle to open up.  
“Oh, fuck!” Harry said again, his hips now pushing back against Draco’s hand. Draco added a third finger, his hand moving rapidly back and forth. “God, Draco!” Harry twisted his head back again to look at Draco. Draco pulled his fingers out, admiring the pulsing, open hole. Meeting Harry’s gaze Draco pressed his hard cock against the hole and slowly entered. Harry faced back forward, his eyes shut tight as Draco moved deeper and deeper inside him.   
“God, you’re tight.” Draco moaned, pushing forward until his balls met Harry’s ass. There he stopped, letting Harry get used to Draco’s cock inside him. Harry’s breathing eased slowly, and he turned his head to look at Draco again. Draco nodded and pulled out slowly, stopping just before the head came out and thrusting forward again. Harry pushed back into him, matching his rhythm. Draco’s hand slid up Harry’s body as he laid his own body on Harry’s back. Harry could feel Draco’s hot breath against his ear and he turned his head, kissing Draco. Draco grabbed a fistful of Harry’s hair as he kissed back harder. His hips moved faster and Harry’s hand flung back, grabbing Draco’s ass as if helping him move. “Ugh, fuck!” Draco gasped, slamming his body against Harry. Draco wrapped his free hand around Harry’s cock, stroking it quickly. Harry groaned, his fingers tightening on Draco’s skin.   
Harry was too close to hold on anymore. “Fuck! Draco, I’m coming…I’m--” His sentence was cut off by a loud grunt as come shot out onto the floor. His back arched and his body twitched as the orgasm rolled through him. The sight was enough to send Draco over the edge, and a moment later he was coming hard inside Harry. His shout echoed in the small kitchen, his hands gripping Harry’s hips. He dropped on top of Harry, both of them breathing heavy. Harry lifted an arm up and awkwardly dropped it onto Draco’s head.   
“Harry?” Harry turned his head slightly to indicate he was listening. “We should end every fight like this.” Harry laughed, turning around to face Draco. Harry felt a swooping feeling in his stomach as he looked at Draco. Harry didn’t know where this person was hiding but he’s glad Draco found him.   
“What do you want to do now?” Harry asked, his fingers circling up Draco’s abs.   
“I say we try out all the rooms.” Harry smiled and leaned forward, kissing Draco’s lips. Finally, they were in agreement about something.


End file.
